Xander and his futas
by DeschenesB
Summary: Xander gets together with some special women.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summer's sighed in frustration as she walked through the graveyard. She just got through with a training session with Xander and Giles, and couldn't stop thinking about how good looking Xander was without a shirt on.

Thinking back to Xander and their spar, Buffy felt something stir and rise in her pants. She breathed in and out trying to keep that part down until she could get home to relieve herself.

You see Buffy is not like most girls. She is not only a slayer but she was born with both male and female genitalia. She's a futanari. Besides her, there are only four other futanaris in sunnydale. They are her mother Joyce Summers, Willow her best friend, Jenny calander the computer teacher and friend,and Cordelia Chase. Out of all of them though, Buffy had the biggest cock, at an impressive 10 inches. The second biggest is Willow who when hard was at 9 inches, Followed by Joyce whose cock is at 8.5 inches, Next is Jennys whose is at 7 inches, Followed by cordelia whose cock is 6 inches long.

When the five of them get together and talk to each other since they are the only futanaris they know. A recurring conversation they had was which of the males in sunnydale was the most desirable. They had all come to agreement that it was Xander, Even Cordelia agreed, Though she had to think about it longer than the others. The reason Xander was the most desirable to them was his loyalty, confidence, and kind personality, They thought it would make him willing to do anything for them. He also seemed easier to dominate. Even Willow said she would love to bury herself inside of Xander and hear him moan as she thrusted inside of him and shot her essence into him. It still amazed her just how perverted the shy and innocent Willow could be.

Though they did admit that they'd be lying if they said they didn't want to feel Xander's mouth wrapped around their cocks as he gave them blowjobs or have his ass constricting them as they thrusted deep inside of his body and shot their loads into his bowels.

Buffy couldn't count the number of nights she stayed up masturbating to those very thoughts. she imagined her pelvis slapping against Xander's ass as she rammed into him from behind. She imagined the slurping noises he made as he serviced her cock with his mouth. she also imagined the look of rapture on his face as he looked up at her with his entire body covered in-

"No! None of that! Just wait until your sure your alone!" Buffy mentally screamed at herself as she noticed she was out in the open and decided to go a little further in to a secluded part of the cematary just incase. A few minutes latter she found a place inside a mosoliem that she was sure no one would come into.

She sat down at the wall of a cyrpt and pulled down her pants and panties, Then pulled out her half hardened cock. She then closed her eyes and thought about Xander, The person she always thought about when masturbating. She moaned as she started stroking her cock and thought about filling Xander up with so much of her cum that his stomach would bulge out. She always loved picturing how he would look after she fucked him while she masturbated. She imagined gangbanging him while she thrusted into him with his legs draped over her shoulders along with Willow forcing her own cock down his throat with Jenny, Joyce, and Cordelia jacking themselves off waiting their turn with Xander. She moaned even more as she continued stroking her cock to completion.

"Hey Buffy!" Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice from Xander and looked up to see Xander staring at her with a grin on his face, before it slowly came off when he noticed her erect penis.

Buffy noticed his gob smacked expression and lunged at him as she growled. She was so damn close to finishing and Xander had to ruin it! Well if she couldn't bring herself pleasure then Xander would just have to do it for her!

Xander felt the wind get knocked out of him as he found himself pinned to a wall by an angry Buffy and gulped when he noticed that she was staring at him with fury, anger, and...lust? He let out a startled gasp when he felt something hard poking his thigh and looked down to see Buffy's cock pressing against his tan pants leaving a wet spot due to her pre-cum.

"B-Buffy, What are you going to-", He didn't get to finish his sentence since Buffy fiercely crashed her lips against his and hungrily made out with him as she kept grinding her cock against his leg. She pulled away and glared at Xander with a haughty expression.

"You've been a naughty boy Xander." Buffy whispered into his ear making him shiver at her hot breath on his skin. "You've been giving me all this stress, and then when i try to relieve this stress,you don't let me. I think the only way i can forgive you is if you relieve my stress for me." Buffy told him as she gave his thigh one rough thrust leaving more pre-cum on his pants.

"W-What are you talking about Buffy?" A scarred Xander asked the horny slayer.

"I think you know exactly what i mean Xander." Buffy whispered in his ear before she forced him to his knees and slapped his right cheek with her cock,"Now suck."

Xander was in a daze from Buffy slapping her cock against his face that he didn't hear her command but was brought back to reality by Buffy slapping his other cheek and looked up to see her glare.

"You either suck it willingly or i make you suck it."

Xander looked up at her pleadingly," Please Buffy lets just talk about this! I'm sorry for causing you so much stress but you don't have to-", He was cut off once again by Buffy shoving her cock into his open mouth and using her hands to hold his head in place.

"If you won't suck my cock, then just hold still and i'll do it myself! Now open up so that your teeth don't scrape against me, and i swear to god that if you even think about biting my cock i will beat you so hard that any beating you'll ever get will look like a love tap compared to it!"

Xander, who was terrified at the idea decided to comply and opened his mouth wider to allow Buffy to use his throat to her hearts content. Buffy nodded at his choice and decided to make her fantasy's a reality by thrusting into his hot and waiting mouth.

She moaned deeply at the feeling of his saliva around her cock, it was unlike anything she ever imagined! "Mmm Xander your mouth is so damn hot!" She exclaimed causing him to blush at her praise. While he may not like the idea of Buffy fucking his face, hearing her compliment him made him feel warm inside. That, along with the taste of Buffy's cock in his mouth must have turned him on since he started licking the underside of Buffy's cock, trying his best to make her feel good.

Buffy groaned as she felt Xander's tongue massage her cock and tried her hardest not to blow her load right then and there.

"His mouth was just so damn hot!" Buffy thought absentminded as she shoved more of her cock into his mouth, now having about 7 inches down his throat.

Xander felt Buffy push more into his mouth, He took this as encouragement and started licking more fervently and placed his hands on her hips for support. Xander moaned around the dick of Buffy sending vibrations around her dick. Buffy moaned as she brushed her fingers through Xander's dark hair causing him to feel even warmer at the affection she showed him as he serviced her.

Xander had to repress his gag reflex as Buffy now had about 8 inches down his throat and Xander could tell that she was close due to the rapid twitching of her cock. Xander decided to help Buffy relieve her stress by tightening his hold on her hips and pushing his head foward and took in the last 2 inches into his mouth and started humming a song that his mom used to hum to him when he was younger and couldn't sleep. This did it for Buffy as she gripped tighter into Xander's head and grit her teeth.

"Xandeeeeeeeeeer!" The strongest female in sunnydale screamed as she exploded inside of Xander's mouth as he tried to gulp down as much as he could. It proved futile however as Buffy's semen made his cheeks bulge before it overloaded and escaped his mouth along with Buffy's cock which continued to shoot out cum all over Xander's face and hair.

Looking down at Xander, Buffy felt er cock go rigid once again when she saw the state of Xander. There was cum all over his face, hair, and even on his shirt. That, along with the slightly glazed look in his eyes made him look extremely erotic to the futanari slayer.

Xander looked up and saw Buffy's cock rise back to full mast, causing him to stare fearfully into Buffy's eyes.

"Don't be scared Xnader, I won't hurt you." Buffy told him while stroking his cum covered hair lovingly. Xander calmed down but couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't protesting like he normally would. Oh well, It's not like he was complaining about giving Buffy pleasure.

"Good, now take off your clothes." She told him before she saw hem reaching for his socks and shoe's she stopped him. "Uh-uh-uh, leave those on." She haughtly told him causing him to blush and nod.

"As you wish, Mistress Buffy." Xander replied submissively, surprising not only Buffy but himself as well. Xander paused for a moment, before remembering something from a movie he saw.

"Futanari." Xander said causing Buffy to look questioningly at him."Thats what you are, Right Mistress Buffy? I know that's what you are, and i don't care. So please Mistress Buffy..." Xander paused and looked up at Buffy with neer-pleading eyes."Make me your cumdump!"

Buffy couldn't contain herself any longer and yanked Xander to his feet and pulled him close to her body causing him to moan when her cock thrusted against his own well endowed prick. "If that is what you wish, then i'll do my best to fullfill your desires!" She whispered to him before she pulled down his pants and boxers. she licked her lips when she saw his tool.

Xander blushed as he noticed her gaze on his cock and turned around. He bent over and wagged his ass at Buffy, inviting her to take him as she pleases.

Xander was panting now as Buffy pushed her penis against his back entrance and gasped as the head slipped through the tight ring of muscle.

Buffy blacked out for a moment as she felt the warmth of Xander's insides for the first time. It was tighter then anything she had ever felt before and hotter than his mouth was! Soon her thighs were pressed against Xander's rear and both groaned in pleasure before Buffy began to thrust.

Xander's face was flushed as his body rocked with movements, his manhood swining back and forth due to Buffy's movements, the feeling of his companion inside of him made his heart pound in his chest.

Buffy grunted and a vicious thrust hit Xander's prostrate causing the boy to bark in pleasure, his eyes rolled back and his tongue slid past his lips limply.

"B-Buffy! yes! harder!" Xander said as he felt himself fall into ecstasy.

"Oh, Xander, you're so tight! I don't know how much longer i can go!"

Sweat began to coat Buffy's toned frame and her balls began to contract as her end was near. Buffy then noticed Xander was close too so she reached around and gripped the swinging penis with her fingertips, stroking the full length, which she noticed was slightly bigger than Jenny's, with every thrust.

Buffy howled as she unleashed her spunk, coating Xander's insides with fertile seed. Xander cringed and screamed as his own orgasm mingled with his lover's release. The warmth of semen in his gut caused him to spray the wall and floor below white, though Buffy had locked herself in Xander as she wanted to fill him up with as much seed as possible causing her lover's stomach to bloat lightly.

They rocked gently as their orgasms faded and Buffy turned around and sat down against the wall and gently pulled Xander into her lap, Nibbling the hot flesh of his neck gently. She absently traced a scar on the right side of his neck with her tongue causing him to shiver slightly.

Xnader lay in Buffy's lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Buffy's neck and moaning at her licking his neck, enjoying the after glow of some awsome sex. He tilted his head to the side so he could kiss his lover and Buffy obliged with excitment.

Their lips moved against each other as Xander's hand snaked its way into Buffy's and entwind his fingers with hers.

Xander let his lovers tongue into his mouth and sucked on it as he felt Buffy's hand grasp his flacid cock and slowly stroked it causing him to wimper.

"Please Buffy, I don't think i can take any more! You already took my virginity and i don't think i can go another round."He told Buffy.

Said slayer was slightly taken aback by the fact that she was the first person that Xander ever had sex with; Sure she knew that he's never had a girlfriend despite Willows wanting him but she didn't think he was a virgin either. It made her feel warm inside knowing that she was his first so she decided to comply with him and kissed him on the lips affectionately.

"Okay Xander, I'll let you rest for now but tomorrow you'll fullfill what you told me earlier and become my cumdump, and the cumdump of the other futa's in school." She told him making his eyes widen and look at her startled.

"You mean their are other futanaris at school?" Xander asked her with an underlying tone of excitment.

Buffy nodded her head and looked down at him playfully. "Yes but i'm not going to tell you who they are Xander, she told him, making him pout.

"Thats not nice MistressBuffy! Why don't you tell me?" He whined causing her to chuckle and peck him on the lips.

"I won't tell you because i want it to be a surprise when they have sex with you." She replied while stroking his hair making him nuzzle into her touch.

"Okay,Mistress Buffy." Xander said before he yawned and fell asleep causing Buffy to smile and carry him to her house with his clothes in her hands. she was so going to tell the others about this!


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up Xander found himself in a bedroom that he didn't recognize. Shoving the blankets off of himself Xander got up and tried to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was having sex with Buffy and then falling asleep in her arms. Blushing at that memory Xander thought to himself I must be at Buffy's house. Looking down he notices that he was naked, looking around he tries to find out if Buffy left him anything that he could wear.

"Hmp Xander nice body," Joyce summers commented standing in a now open door.

"W-What! What's going on?" Xander asked while covering his cock with his hands.

"Well I was passing by the door when I heard a noise in this room. Knowing that you were here asleep I thought you might have woken up." Joyce said with a smile at the sight of a naked Xander.

"Where are my clothes?" Xander asked.

"There in the washer right now they should be done in an hour or two," Joyce said to Xander while walking over to him causing him to back up into a wall.

"Really thanks miss summers now could you leave please?" Xander asked now pinned up against the wall by Buffy's very hot mother.

Pinning Xander up against the wall Joyce grabbed his cock which was growing hard and asked, "Sorry Xander but I can't leave now so is this nice hard thing between your legs for me?"

"Sorry miss summers but your very beautiful and its instinctual now why don't you leave and we could forget that this ever happened." Xander told her.

"Now why would I want to do that I haven't been with a man in a long time and from what Buffy says is that you're very good in bed. She would know seeing as she got all her talents from me." Joyce said to Xander as she unzips her pants and pulled her pants and panties down showing off her rock hard eight and a half inch cock to Xander for him to see.

Looking down at Joyce's cock Xander feels his mouth water, his ass twitch, and his cock grow hard. He looks up at her and asks, "You're a futa as well?"

"Yep now why don't you get on your knees and help me release my heavy load like I said earlier it's been a long time since I've been with a man." Joyce said as she pushes him to his knees and rubs her cock up against his cheeks and mouth.

Feeling Joyce's cock rubbing up against his face and mouth Xander opens his mouth and engulfs her cock. Moving his head up and down her cock Xander licks the underside as he sucks Joyce off. Grabbing Xander's head Joyce thrusts her cock into his mouth and down his throat face fucking him. Chocking on her cock Xander starts to see black appear at the edge of his vision. Thinking that he was about to pass out only to hear Joyce yell out that she was going to cum. Feeling her balls tighten up Joyce sped up her thrusting and came in Xander's mouth and down his throat causing him to swallow all of her cum.

Pulling her cock out of his mouth Joyce looked down at Xander and said, "That was great now get on the bed and spread your legs so that I could suck you off now."

Moving to lay down on the bed Xander spread his legs to allow Joyce better access to his cock. Grabbing Xander's cock Joyce jerked him off a bit before licking him from the tip of his cock to the base. Licking his right ball Joyce popped it into her mouth and sucked on it. Spitting his ball out Joyce repeated what she did to the left ball as well. Moving back up to his cock she slid him into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. While sucking him off Joyce took her middle finger from her right hand and slipped it into Xander's ass. Fingering Xander Joyce hit his prostate causing his cock to twitch and Xander to moan out in pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down Xanders cock as well as fingering his ass Joyce hears him yell out that he was going to cum.

Swallowing all of Xander's cum Joyce pulled her mouth off of his cock as well as her finger out of his ass and looked at him to ask, "How was that Xander?"

"That was fucking awesome," Xander said.

"No swearing now bend over and let me have a go at your ass." Joyce said to him.

Doing as he was told Xander walked over to the side of the bed and bent over exposing his ass up into the air for Joyce. Going behind Xnader Joyce spread his ass cheeks apart and was about to penetrate him only to freeze in shock at the sight of her youngest daughter Dawn summers watching her and Xander form the door. Deciding to let Dawn In on what was happening Joyce motioned for Dawn to come in and get Xander to pleasure her with his mouth.

Walking around to where Xander's face was Dawn pulled down her pants and panties exposing her ive inch hard cock and said to him, "Suck me off."

"W-What but Dawn your only thrit…. Oomph!" exclaimed Xander in surprise at the feel of both Joyce and Dawn shoving their cocks into his ass and mouth.

"Just shut up and suck me off Xander," Dawn told him while thrusting back and forth into his mouth.

Surprised at Dawn's actions Joyce grabbed Xander's hips and pulled back only to slam into him again and again. Feeling the walls of Xander's ass tighten around her cock Joyce looks down to see Xander's half hard cock shooting cum like a hose. Feeling her balls tighten Joyce sped up her thrusting wanting nothing more than to cum as soon as she could. Looking over at Dawn Joyce watched as she fucked Xander's mouth wildly with her head thrown back in pleasure. Screaming out in pleasure Dawn cums inside Xander's mouth and down his throat at the same time as Joyce cums into his ass causing Xander to spray his seed all over the bed. Pulling their cocks out of him Joyce and Dawn fell back on the bed exhausted.

Falling beside them Xander looks to them both and asks, "What's next?"

"Well for one I think I'm done," Joyce told him.

"As for me well I want you to take my virginity," Dawn said to Xander.

"What! But Dawn your only thirteen it would be wrong for me to do that." Xander said.

"Its fine Xander as long as I give you permission then you two could do whatever you want." Joyce said.

"Yes now come and fuck me," Dawn said to Xander while laying down on her back with her legs spread open and her pink juicy wet pussy lips showing.

"Alright Dawn I'll do it," Xander said from in between her legs.

Prodding his dick at her entrance Xander rubbed it all over her pussy lips and slowly slid his cock into her. Marveling at how tight Dawn's pussy is Xander thrusted in her untill he was balls deep. Pulling back just as slow as he entered Xander sped up his thrusting making Dawn moan out in whimpers of pain and pleasure. Bending down Xander captured Dawn's mouth with his and began to lightly French kiss her. While thrusting inside Dawn Xander reached out with a hand and started to jerk her cock off. After a couple of minutes of jerking her off and thrusting inside her Dawn came from both her pussy and cock. Seed shot out of her cock drenching her stomach and chest with her own cum. Cumming from her pussy caused it to tighten up around Xander's cock which caused him to cum inside her pussy.

Pulling out of Dawn Xander noticed that she had passed out after her orgasm. Falling next to her Xander looked over to where Joyce was and said, "That was really good and tiring so I think I will go to sleep now."

"That's fine Xander take all the time you need," Joyce said to him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Xander," Joyce said only to notice that he had already went to sleep. Thinking to herself as she left the room to go finish her morning work, "Well this was a good morning I can't wait to do this again."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice and sunny afternoon as Xander walked from gym class to the men's locker room. All through the day Xander's mind has been occupied completely by thought's about what happened between him and Buffy and then Joyce Buffy's mother as well as her sister Dawn. The thought of having sex with those three beautiful women was enough to get his blood pumping and his cock hard once more. Remembering that he was still at school Xander decided to take a freezing cold shower.

Unknown to him was that when he went into the locker room to shower was that there were two people who were watching him waiting for a chance to catch him when he was alone. Moving swiftly the two people ran to the door of the men's shower room and looked around making sure there was no one around.

"So what's the plan Cordelia?" asked Harmony Cordelia's best friend and minion.

"Well when he goes into the shower we will go in after him and surprise him naked." Cordelia said.

"Okay but are you sure about this?" Harmony asked for the tenth time.

"Yes I'm sure," Cordelia said In exasperation, "I talked to Buffy she already had him so did her mother and little sister. Xander won't say no to us just relax and take it easy."

"Alright," Harmony said as she calmed down.

"Listen," said Cordelia.

"What! What is it?" asked Harmony.

"Xander is in the shower now is the time to make our move," Cordelia told Harmony before entering the men;s shower room. "Well are you coming?"

"I'm coming," Harmony replied.

Walking into the men's shower room Harmony and Cordelia stopped five shower stalls down from Xander's. looking around Cordelia motioned to Harmony to get undressed. Pulling off her shirt, pants bra, and panties Cordelia looked over to Harmony and saw that she too had gotten undressed. Motioning to the shower stall that Xander was in Cordelia and Harmony walked over and threw open the curtains surprising Xander.

Startled by the shower curtains being thrown open Xander jumped and turned around to cuse out whoever it was that scared him, only to his shock and surprise he was greeted by the sight off a naked Harmony and Cordelia. Looking at Harmony Xander took in the sight of her c-cup breasts and completely shaven pussy, at the sight of Harmony naked Xander's cock became half hard. Moving his head to the left Xander took in the sight of Cordelia Chase his enemy/friend and became as hard as a rock at the sight of her d-cup breasts and rock hard six inch cock. Feeling his mouth water a little at the sight of the girls Xander looked at them and asked, "What are you girls doing in the men's shower room?"

"Well I heard from Buffy that she had a good time with you," Cordelia said. "And I thought you might like to have some more fun with me and Harmony."

Blinking in shock at what Cordelia just said Xander looked at her and said, "Okay."

"Lay down on your back Harmony," Cordelia told her friend. "Good now Xander lay down on top of her with your dick at her mouth and ass in the air."

"Alright," Xander said as he turned off the shower and laid down on top of Harmony. Looking up to Cordelia he asked, "Now what?"

"Now Harmony will suck you off and you'll lick her pussy while I have a go at your ass." Cordelia told him.

Doing as she said Xander started to lick Harmony's pussy while Harmony sucked him off. Noticing that Xander and Harmony were engrossed in what they were doing Cordelia walked up behind Xander and lined up her cock with his ass. Entering Xander's ass slowly Cordelia could only groan at how tight he was. Slowly but surely Cordelia started to thrust into him hitting his prostate causing Xander to moan out while he was licking Harmony's pussy.

Moaning out at what Cordelia and Harmony were doing to him Xander licked around the lips of Harmony's pussy. Sticking his fingers into Harmony while he licked her Xander could feel her approaching orgasm by how hard the walls of her pussy was squeezing around his four fingers. Speeding up her orgasm Xander sucked on her clit and bit down making Harmony cum and yell out in ecstasy. Pulling his mouth away from Harmony's pussy Xander decided to just lie there and feel the pleasure he was receiving from both Cordelia and Harmony.

Coming down from her orgasm Harmony slid Xander's cock back into her mouth and continued to suck him off. Looking up at Cordelia Harmony saw the look of absolute pleasure on her face as she fucked Xander up the ass. Feeling Xander's cock begin to twitch Harmony sucked on him even harder causing him to moan out and cum down her throat. Swallowing all of his cum Harmony heard Cordelia moan out that she was cumming.

Pulling out of Xander's ass after she came Cordelia sat on the floor and said to Xander and Harmony. "That was great guys so who's next?"

"We should do Harmony," Xander said to Cordelia. "You get her mouth while I get her pussy."

"Good idea," Cordelia said before turning to Harmony and asking. "That okay with you?"

"Sure that's fine," Harmony told them both.

"Great then get on your hands and knees!" ordered Cordelia.

Doing as Cordelia ordered Harmony got onto her hands and knees with her ass in the air. Cordelia moving over to Harmony's face slid her cock into her mouth and slowly moved her hips back and forth face fucking Harmony. Speeding up her thrusts Cordelia looked up and saw that Xander was thrusting into Harmony's pussy with reckless abandon. Feeling her balls tighten up Cordelia slowed down and pulled her cock out of Harmony's mouth. Jerking herself off Cordelia moaned out and released her seed all over Harmony's face. Falling back onto her ass Cordelia just sat there and watched as Xander plowed into Harmony. Listening to Harmony moan out in pleasure Cordelia heard and saw her scream out in ecstasy as she had an orgasm.

Feeling Harmony's pussy tighten up around his cock Xander tried to hold off on cumming only to lose and sprayed his seed inside of Harmony. Pulling out of her Xander sat down and said to both Harmony and Cordelia, "that was fantastic girls."

"Oh yeah it was," Harmony and Cordelia said at the same time.

"Well we should get dressed and go," Cordelia said.

"Yeah we should," replied Harmony as she stood up next to Cordelia.

"I'll see you both latter I'm going to finish my shower and then go home to rest," Xander told them both.

"Alright bye Xander," Cordelia said as she and Harmony left the men's locker room.

"Fuck that was fun I wonder who will be next?" Xander thought to himself out loud as a shiver went down his spine at the thought of being with some of the beautiful women that he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been four days since Xander has had sex with Cordelia and Harmony, right now though he was currently sitting at his desk in his bedroom trying to do his homework. Only problem was he kept thinking about which girl that he would get to have sex with next. This made it hard for him to get any of his work done. Feeling fed up Xander decided to finish his homework tomorrow as it was a weekend. Putting his books away Xander moved to lay down on his bed when he heard the doorbell ring. Getting up to answer it Xander ran down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Willow! What are you doing here?" Xander asked in surprise at the sight of his best friend.

"Well I came over so that we could hang out a bit," Willow said to him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure come on in and sit down," Xander said as he looked Willow over and couldn't help but get a little hard at the sight of what she was wearing. Noticing that Willow was wearing an almost see through white tee-shirt, Stockings, high heels, and a skirt with no underwear on Xander began to understand why Willow was really here.

"So Xander what were you doing before I came over?" asked Willow.

"Just my homework," Xander replied as he rubbed his hand over Willow's thigh.

"Really," Willow said in disbelief while a tent slowly formed in her skirt.

"Yes really, Now why don't you let me take care of this for you," Xander said as he grabbed a hold of her cock.

"Yes you do that," Willow said in excitement at finally getting to be with Xander. Jumping up off the couch Willow practically dragged him up the stairs to his room. Pushing Xander down onto his bed Willow calmed herself down and asked him, "What do you want to do first?"

"Hmm give me a little dance while you take your clothes off," said Xander as he looked her over.

"Okay Xander," Willow said as she began to move her hips around in a sexy little number. Stepping out of her high heels Willow lifted a leg and pulled down a stocking while showing Xander a peak between her legs. Getting even harder at the sight before himself Xander just sat there and watched as Willow took off her shirt showing off her perky c-cup breasts and rock hard pink nipples. Next Willow grabbed the sides of her skirt and moved her hips from side to side as she slid off her skirt exposing her rock hard nine inch cock.

Mouthwatering at the sight before him Xander got up off of the couch and kneeled before Willow. Reaching out with his left hand Xander grabbed Willow's cock and pulled the forskin back. With the head of Willow's cock exposed Xander kissed it before putting the head into his mouth and sucked on it getting a moan out of her.

"Ah dam it Xander, just suck me off already." Willow said before she grabbed his head and forced her cock down his throat. Thrusting her hips back and forth Willow fucked Xanders face trying to get off as fast as possible. Xander just sat there on his knees in disbelief as his best friend and the shyest person he knew fucked his face and used him as her personal toy. Trying not to choke as Willow shoved her cock In and out of his mouth Xander reached out with his hand and slipped his middle finger into her pussy in order to get Willow off faster.

Moaning out at the sudden intrusion Willow screamed out as she came down Xanders throat making him cough and choke as his mouth filled up with cum. After about half a minute Willow finally finished cumming and slowly pulled her cock out of Xanders mouth. Looking down at Xander Willow couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. He had a dazed look in his eyes and cum was all over his chin, lips, and cheeks.

"So Xander did you like that?" Willow asked snapping him out of his daze.

"It was good but what happened to that shy girl that I used to hang out with?" Xander asked as he got up off the floor.

"Well I'm still shy but I'm just so happy to finally be with you that I threw my shyness away." Willow said to Xander. "So what now?"

"Now why don't you bend over and let me get a go at your pussy," Xander said while taking off his clothes.

"Okay," Willow said in a small voice before bending over the couch with her ass up in the air.

Lining up his cock with Willow's pussy Xander slowly entered her, After a couple of seconds Xander felt his balls hit Willow's ass cheeks. Pulling back Xander began to thrust in and out of her and began to speed up causing Willow to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh god fuck me harder Xander fuck me harder," Willow moaned out as her best friend fucked her.

Thrusting in and out of Willow's pussy Xander began to thrust harder and harder going as deep as he could. Feeling Willow's pussy tighten around his cock Xander couldn't hold back anymore and with a shout he released all of his cum into her pussy. When Xander came it caused Willow to scream out and orgasm. Catching their breath Xander pulled out of Willow and sat down right next to her.

"That was great Willow," Xander breathed out.

"Yes it was but were not done yet Xander," Willow said to her friend. "Now bend over so I can fuck your ass."

"Alright," Xander said as he got up and bent over raising his ass into the air for Willow.

Moving over to Xander's ass Willow spread his ass cheeks apart and slowly entered him. Moving back and forth Willow slowly fucked Xander as she began to pick up speed. Grabbing his hips for leverage Willow slamed into Xander hitting his prostate and forcing him to cum from his cock.

"My god Willow your killing me here," Xander moaned out as Willow thrusted into him and hit his prostate every time causing him to cum constantly.

"Don't worry I'm almost done just a few more thrusts and I'll cum," Willow said as she continued to thrust into him. moaning out after a couple of minutes Willow came deep into Xander's ass causing him to cum one final time. Pulling out of Xander Willow sat down and pulled him with her making him lay down on her lap.

"Hmmm, that was good Xander we will have to do this again." Willow said while running her hands through his hair.

"Sure now I'm gonna go and take a shower then hit the bed, Are you staying or are you going to go home?" asked Xander.

"I'm going to go home," Willow told him. "So I will see you later."

"Okay Willow I will talk to you later," Xander said as he walked Willow to the front door and waved goodbye as she left. Walking up stairs to the shower Xander thought to himself, "Willow was a great fuck I can't wait to have another go with her."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in computer class Xander was supposed to be listening to the computer teacher Mrs. Calendar but instead his mind kept going to what has been happening between him and his friends. Just thinking about it was enough to get him horny, adjusting his pants Xander sighed in relief only to be interrupted out of his thoughts by his teacher.

"Mr. Harris am I boring you?" Mrs. Calendar asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No,no,no, Mrs. Calendar." Xander said trying to stay out of trouble. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"I see," Mrs. Calendar said. "Why don't you stay after school and we will have a little talk."

"Um okay," Xander said in disappointment at getting in trouble.

"Good," the teacher said to him before addressing the class. "Now class is over I will see everybody tomorrow."

Leaving class Xander wondered what his punishment was going to be for not paying attention in class. Hopefully Mrs. Calendar would give him a break seeing as she knew about the night life in sunny dale.

**(Later after school let out)**

Waiting in the computer room Xander wondered where Mrs. Calendar was and what was taking her so long. After waiting for fifteen minutes Mrs. Calendar finally came walking through the door, turning to her to ask what took so long Xander froze at the sight of what Mrs. Calendar was wearing. Standing in the doorway Mrs. Calendar stood there wearing a white tank top with no bra on allowing her nipples to poke through the shirt. She had on a pair of jeans that were way to tight showing off a large bulge where her crotch was.

Walking towards Xander Mrs. Calendar sat down on a desk and said, "Hello Xander I take it you know why I wanted you to stay after school now?"

"Yes I do," Xander said as he thought to himself that this was his lucky day.

"Good but call me Jenny from now on," Jenny said as she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled out her seven inch cock. "Now come and pleasure me."

"As you wish," Xander said as he walked over to Jenny and knelt down in front of her. Grasping her cock with his right hand Xander licked and kissed the head before moving down and licked the shaft. Sliding Jenny's cock into his mouth Xander began to bob his head up and down her cock sucking her off.

"Oh god you're so good at this," Jenny told Xander. "Make sure you pay some attention to my balls and pussy."

Nodding in response Xander pulled his mouth off of her cock and slipped Jenny's left ball into his mouth and licked all around it. Putting her right ball into his mouth as well Xander sucked on it hard making Jenny moan out in pleasure and pain. Spitting out Jenny's balls Xander put her cock back into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down her shaft taking her deep into his throat. While sucking her off Xander slid a finger into her pussy while his other hand played with her balls. Bobbing his head up and down Xander slowed to a stop once his mouth was touching her pelvis and the head of her cock was at the back of his throat. Deciding to finish her off Xander began to hum around her cock as he fingered her pussy.

"Good god I'm cumming," Jenny yelled out as she grabbed his head and shot her load down his throat. Swallowing as much of her cum as he could Xander's mouth overflowed and cum shot out of his lips and down his chin.

Pulling her cock out of Xander's mouth Jenny patted him on the head and said, "I haven't cum like that in a long time Xander you were good."

"Thanks," Xander replied as he licked the left over cum off of his lips.

"You're welcome now bend over the desk and raise your ass in the air," Jenny ordered as she stroked her cock back to hardness.

"Yes mam," Xander replied as he did what he was ordered to.

Spreading Xander's ass cheeks a part Jenny penetrated his ass and began to thrust in and out of him. smacking Xander on the ass while she fucked him Jenny leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Your so fucking tight if I could get away with it I would fuck you all day long in front of your class mates. Just imagine it me fucking you up the ass while your class mates and friends watched as you moaned and begged for more. Maybe one of your class mates would even join in and fuck your mouth while I'm in your ass you would like that wouldn't you my little cock slave."

While Jenny was thrusting in and out of him and talking dirty, Xander was trying to hold back from cumming. Deciding to just let go Xander came hard which caused his ass to squeeze around Jenny's cock forcing her to release her seed into his ass. A couple of seconds later Jenny finished releasing her load and pulled out of Xander.

"You are a good little cock slave Xander," Jenny said as she sat down on a chair.

"Thanks Jenny," Xander replied as he laid down on her desk.

"You're welcome," Jenny told him as she got up and walked over to him. Grasping Xander's cock with her hand Jenny bent down and licked the extra cum off of his cock. After cleaning Xander's cock clean Jenny stood up and said, "We better go it's getting late."

"Alright," Xander replied as he got up and got dressed. Once finished he looked over at Jenny and noticed that she already put her clothes back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class Xander and maybe after school for some more one on one time," Jenny said as she left the classroom and headed home.

"Alright Jenny see you tomorrow," Xander said back to her as he went the other way home.

What Xander and Jenny didn't notice as they left was that someone was spying on them while they had sex. Looking to see if the cost was clear Faith came out of her hiding spot and said to herself as she went to her motel. "Well, well, well, looks like boytoy is a bottom I might just have to get a piece of his ass. I do know one thing though this place isn't going to be boring that's for sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Driving down the street in the car that he borrowed from his uncle Rory, Xander headed to the school in order to stop a group of zombies from blowing it up when he spotted Faith the second slayer in trouble. Stepping on the gas Xander sped up and slammed the car into a seven foot tall blue female demon saving Faith's life. Looking over to Faith Xander said, "Hey get in."

Doing as he said Faith hopped into the passenger seat and said, "Thanks for the save boy toy I was almost road kill there."

"You're welcome Faith," Xander replied as he drove over the demon and down the street before asking. "So where should I take you?"

"My motel," Faith told him which was at the other end of town making it a fifteen minute drive.

"Okay, so how have you been?" Xander asked as he tried to make small talk.

"I'm good," Faith replied as a very sexy idea flashed through her head. Looking Xander over Faith reached over and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Faith what are you doing?" Xander asked shocked as she pulled his cock out of his boxers and pants.

"I'm thanking you for saving my life," Faith said while licking her lips as she bent over and kissed the head of Xander's cock. Swirling her tongue around the head Faith swallowed as much of his cock as she could deep throating him.

"Oh so good," Xander moaned out as Faith began to bob her head up and down his cock.

Licking the shaft of Xander's cock while she bobbed her head up and down sucking him off Faith used her hand to fondle his balls. After a couple of minutes Faith felt Xander's cock begin to twitch in her mouth signaling that he was going to cum.

"Oh god I'm cumming," Xander moaned out as he came into Faith's mouth.

Pulling her mouth off of Xander's cock Faith sat up in her seat and spit his cum out the window. Looking around Faith noticed that they were parked in the parking lot of her motel. "When did we get here?"

"About a minute before I came," Xander replied answering her question before asking. "So why did you spit my cum out?"

"I don't swallow," Faith said with something in her voice that Xander couldn't identify as she got out of her car. "Why don't you come in and we can finish what we were doing."

"Alright," he replied as he got out of the car and followed her inside.

Unbuttoning her pants Faith pulled out a seven inch hard cock and told Xander, "Get on your knees and suck me off."

Doing as he was told Xander fell to his knees and asked before he sucked her off. "Aren't you going to pull your pants and panties down all the way?"

"No, you're not going to have a go at my pussy. All you're doing is sucking me off and then I'm going to fuck you that's it," Faith told him.

Frowning as he heard that tone again in her voice Xander decided to just go with it and suck her off. Shuffling forward Xander reached out with his right hand and pulled the forskin of her cock back and began to lick the head. While licking the head of Faith's cock Xander began to jerk her off while his left hand moved to play with her balls. When his hand reached her balls Xander pulled his mouth away from her and said, "Wow your so hairy don't you ever shave?"

"Nope I don't shave anymore," Faith said before grabbing Xander's head and shoving her cock into his mouth and down his throat. While face fucking Xander Faith said to him, "The reason I don't shave is because I no longer use my pussy. Now suck my cock you little cock whore."

Gagging slightly on Faith's cock Xander suppressed his gag reflex as she used his mouth to get off. Using his tongue Xander licked Faith's cock all over when all of a sudden she slammed her cock down his throat and came forcing him to swallow as much as he could before her cum spilled out of his mouth and down his chin. When she finished cumming Faith pulled her cock out of Xander's mouth making him fall back and try to catch his breath.

Stroking her cock to keep herself hard Faith looked down at Xander and said, "Bend over its time I fuck you."

"Wait let me catch my breath," Xander said as his breathing started to go back to normal.

"No time," Faith said as she used her slayer strength to lift him up and bend him over the bed with his ass in the air. Pulling his pants down Faith lined her cock up with his back entrance and shoved her cock into him roughly.

"Ouch Faith not too hard," Xander told her.

"Sorry Xander but we have to make this quick I need to do something," Faith said as she began to thrust in and out of him. fucking Xander's ass hard and fast Faith looked at him and slapped his ass cheeks hard.

"Dam it Faith that hurt," Xander complained.

"Oh suck it up," she said as she felt her balls tighten up as she came close to cumming. "Dam Xander I'm about to cum."

"Already," he asked.

"Yes I'm so close," Faith said as she pulled out of Xander and forced him to face her.

"Here it comes," Faith called out as she shot her seed all over Xander's face and hair.

"Wow that's a lot of cum," Xander commented as he pulled up his pants.

"Yes it is," Faith said as she led Xander to the door and pushed him out. "I'll see you some other time I have something to do."

"What the hell," Xander said as Faith slammed the motel door in his face. "Well this sucks," he thought out loud before he remembered about the zombies and left to go take care of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking down the hallway at school Xander wondered where the vampire double of Willow was when he felt something hard hit him in the head knocking him out. Waking up with a slight bump on his head Xander looked around and noticed that he was tied up on a bench naked with his ass in the air and his mouth at crotch level. Trying to figure out who kidnapped him Xander was brought out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like Willow talk.

"So your finally awake I see," Willow said drawing Xanders attention.

"Willow what's going on?" Xander asked nervously.

"I'm not your Willow," the Willow look alike said as her face transformed into a vampire's and back again.

"Oh you're the vampire double," Xander said before his face paled at the fact that he was at the mercy of a vampire.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you," vampire Willow said and when he didn't relax she added. "Nor am I going to turn you happy?"

"No but well what do you want?" Xander asked wanting to know why she had him tied up.

"What I want is to go home but what I want right now is to have some fun with you and Willow." The vampire double said as she ran her hands through his hair and rubbed her crotch up against his face.

"What!" Xander exclaimed in shock as he just noticed his best friend standing there behind her vampire double.

"Relax Xander lets just have some fun," his best friend said as she opened her pants and pulled out her nine inch rock hard cock. Turning to her vampire double he noticed that her cock was out and hard as well.

"Yes just relax Xander," the vampire Willow said as she slid her cock into his mouth and began to hump his face.

Doing as both Willow's said Xander relaxed and used his tongue to lick vampire Willow's cock and sucked her off. While he was doing this Willow his best friend moved behind him and spread his ass cheeks apart as her cock entered him. Rocking back and forth Willow thrusted her cock into Xander's ass slowly and then began to speed up.

Thrusting into Xanders face vamp Willow moaned and said, "You're such a good cock sleeve Xander."

"He is isn't he," Willow said as she pounded into his ass.

"Yes, he is exactly like my Xander," vamp Willow said as she grunted and pulled her cock out of his mouth to spray her seed all over his face.

"Uh is your Xander a vampire as well?" Willow asked as she slammed her cock into him as hard as possible before pulling out of him and came all over his back.

"Yep he's the one who turned me," vamp Willow said as she took off the ropes holding down Xander and helped him up.

"Your turn Willow," Xander said to his best friend as she sat there waiting for them to tell her what to do.

"Good now Xander lay down on your back while Willow you squat over him." vamp Willow told them and watched as they did as they were told. Standing there vamp Willow watched as Xander caught on to what she wanted them to do and entered Willow's ass. Walking over to Willow and Xander, vamp Willow teased Willow's pussy with her cock before slamming herself into Willow.

"Oh god," Willow yelled out as her best friend fucked her up the ass and her vampire double fucked her pussy.

"Your pussy is so tight," vamp Willow said to Willow as she thrusted her hips forcing more of her cock into Willow while using her hand to jerk Willow's cock off.

"That's because I rarely use it," Willow moaned out as her best friend fucked her ass hitting her prostate.

"That's right," Xander said as he pumped in and out of her ass. "She regularly just fucks my ass."

Pulling her cock out of Willow's pussy the vampire double jerked herself off and came all over Willow. Spraying her seed all over Willow's stomach and chest vamp Willow sat back and watched as Xander came in Willow.

"I'm cumming," Xander moaned out as he shot his load into Willow. Pulling his cock out of her, Xander maneuvered Willow so that he could get out from under her. Moving to kneel over Willow he engulfed her cock into his mouth and sucked her off. Bobbing his head up and down Xander took her cock all the way to the back of his throat and hummed around her causing her to cum.

"I'm cumming," Willow yelled out as she came in Xander's mouth and down his throat.

Pulling his best friends cock out of his mouth Xander stood up and asked the vampire double, "Now what?"

"Well I want to go home I miss my puppy and my Xander," vamp Willow told them.

"Alright," Xander said before turning to his best friend to ask, "Do you have a way to get her home?"

"Yes I think so," Willow told them.

"Good, let's go find the others and get your double home." Xander said as he got dressed and left to find Buffy and the others.

"After you," vamp Willow said as she helped Willow up and used magic to dress them both.

"Cool," Willow said at the use of magic as she and her vampire double followed Xander.


	8. Chapter 8

As Buffy Summers at a table in the nightclub the Bronze listening to a slow sad song that was just making her feel worst she heard someone behind her clear their throat and say, "The whole world in front of her and she comes back to this dump."

Spinning around in shock a smile appeared on her face as she saw Xander one of her best friends and occasional fuck buddy. Looking him over Buffy couldn't help but lick her lips as she noticed that in place of what he usually wore which was Hawaiian shirts and jeans, he now was wearing a pair of black jeans, combat boots, and a white t-shirt which showed off all of his new muscles.

"Xander," Buffy exclaimed with excitement and happiness as she got up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Buffy," Xander replied with a smile.

"When did you get back?" Buffy asked glad to have a friendly face around.

"A couple of days ago," Xander answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You knuckle head, why didn't you come see me earlier?" Buffy asked with a scowl on her face.

"Well I knew that you guys were starting the whole college adventure," he said. "And I didn't want to, um, you know … help you move."

"I see so how was your trip?" she asked changing the topic.

"It was nice," he replied trying to avoid answering her question.

"What'd you do? What'd you see?" Buffy asked wondering why he wasn't answering her.

"Well…"

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"I didn't see much I got as far as Oxnard and then the engine fell out of my car," Xander explained, "And I mean that literally."

"So I ended up washing dishes at 'the fabulous ladies night' for a couple of weeks while I tried to earn enough money to pay for either the repairs or a new car," he went on as Buffy listened in rapt attention. "Anyway I made quite a bit of money performing as a male stripper as part of my big goodbye to employment and there is no power on this or any other earth that will make me tell you anything else."

"So how's college working out for you?" Xander asked having finished his story.

"Male stripper," Buffy said seemingly fascinated by the concept.

"No power on this or any other earth," Xander said firmly before asking, "Now how's the whole college thing working out for you?"

"Okay," Buffy replied banishing the thoughts of her friend as a stripper. "College is good."

"Uh-huh Now say that again but this time try to make it sound more believable," Xander said giving her a doubtful look. "Now tell me what's really going on."

"It's just this nest of vampires I went up against last night their leader she kicked my ass with almost no problem," she replied looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Well I know how to cheer you up lets go to my apartment and I'll help you feel better," Xander told her while moving to leave the club.

"Okay," Buffy replied as she followed him out of the club.

**(Xander's apartment)**

"Sit down on my bed and wait for me while I use the bathroom," Xander told Buffy as he entered his bathroom.

"Alright," Buffy replied as she sat down on the edge of Xander's bed. Looking around Buffy took in her friends bedroom noticing everything from his bed and TV to the pictures on his wall of himself, her, Willow, and Giles as well as a couple of other people. After waiting a couple of minutes Buffy turned to the bathroom door when she heard it open only to be shocked when out came her friend Xander dressed in a firemen's outfit. Looking him over she couldn't help but ask, "Why are you wearing a firemen's outfit?"

"You'll see now sit back and enjoy the show," he replied as he walked over to his stereo and put on some dance music. Moving his body to the music Xander ripped the top of his uniform off revealing his chest to Buffy causing her to shout out in excitement.

"Whoo hoo, more show me more," she yelled out as she watched her friend strip for her.

Ripping the rest of his firemen's outfit off Xander flung it in a corner as he walked over to Buffy wearing nothing but a g-string and began to dance more erotically.

"Whoo hoo, take it off Xander take it all off." Buffy said in excitement as she felt her cock harden and her pussy moisten with arousal.

Sliding his g-string off Xander allowed his cock to bounce around as he gave Buffy a reverse lap dance. Feeling Buffy grab his cock he slowly stopped dancing as she began to stroke him off with her hand. After a couple of minutes of being jerked off Xander felt his balls tighten up as he moaned out and said, "I'm cumming." Stroking Xander with one hand Buffy used her other hand as a cup as she caught as much of his cum as she could. Lifting her hand to her mouth she poured his cum into her mouth tasting and swallowing his seed. Licking her hand clean Buffy looked in his eyes and said, "Tastes pretty good now get on your knees and pleasure me."

"Sure," he replied as he did as she asked.

Pulling her pants and panties down Buffy spread her legs apart exposing her rock hard cock and ordered, "Suck me."

Doing as she commanded Xander leaned forward and took the head of her cock into his mouth sliding his tongue over it while lapping up her pre-cum. Moving his mouth forward he slowly engulfed the entire length of her cock as he reached out with his hands in order to massage her balls with one hand while the other fingered her pussy. Bobbing his head back and forth Xander listened to Buffy moan out in pleasure as he swirled his tomgue around her shaft.

"Oh god so good," Buffy moaned as Xander sucked her off. Feeling her balls tighten Buffy moaned out and said, "I'm almost there god just a little faster Xander."

Doing as she asked Xander began to speed up his blowjob when he felt Buffy grab his face and growl out, 'Too slow,' Before she started thrusting her hips back and forth fucking his mouth and throat. Feeling Buffy's pussy tighten up around his fingers and her cock twitch in his mouth, Xander tried to prepare for her cum only to be surprised when she slammed her cock one final time into his mouth and partway down his throat cumming straight from her cock down into his stomach.

Pulling her cock out of her friends throat Buffy wiped the rest of her cum on Xander's cheeks as she watched him swallow the last of her load. Patting him on the head Buffy said with a smile on her face, "Thanks that really helped me out."

"You're welcome Buffy," he replied before asking, "So are you ready to go and deal with those vampires or do you want to continue?"

"Huh we better go and deal with those vampires now then if we have time we might just continue where we left off." Buffy replied as she stood up while pulling her pants and panties back on. While tucking her cock and balls away Xander left the room in order to get some clothes on.

Walking over to the front door Buffy paused and called out, "You almost done in there?"

"I'm done," Xander replied as he came out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes from earlier.

Following Buffy out the door Xander said, "Let's go," Right as he locked his door and went out into the night with his female friend.


End file.
